Historically, any oily/greasy stains have been removed from textiles by various manners for cleaning purposes. On the other hand, silicone fluids have been used as textile treating agents to impart smoothness, softness, and the like. However, the presence of such silicone treating agents on textiles adversely affects re-dying of the textiles, so they must be removed before re-dying. Therefore, a product referred to as a "stripping agent", produced by the combination of cationic surfactants, is commercially available but is not entirely satisfactory, especially for aminosilicone textile treating agents.
A low molecular weight siloxane known as "volatile siloxane" has been used for cleaning a substrate including textile. It is often used in combination with a surfactant. These are disclosed in the following patents which are incorporated herein by reference. The cyclic siloxanes employed in these prior art patents do not work in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,041 discloses a process for removing silicone from fibers, yarns or two-dimensional textile materials by the action of aqueous preparations, which may contain surfactive equilibration catalyst for organosiloxanes, and optionally detergents, wetting agents and alkali carbonates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,930 discloses a method for cleaning textiles which comprises applying a liquid composition consisting essentially of a cyclic siloxane and surfactant such as anionic, non-ionic, zwitterionic or ampholytic surfactant to a textile soiled with oil, grease or sebum, and removing from the textile a combination comprising cyclic siloxane and oil, grease or sebum.
DE 3739711A1 discloses a cleaning agent comprising cyclosiloxane and an anionic, cationic and/or ionic surfactant, which is used for cleaning fabrics.